


Forbidden Love

by depressedpetra



Category: Cupcakke (Musician) RPF, IT (2017), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, Oh wow, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedpetra/pseuds/depressedpetra
Summary: The forbidden love of Cupcakke and Jungkook.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please. Don't take this seriously also if y'all want it will be taken down. Inspired by tweets of Cupcakke.

jungkook cries as his hair dangles in his eyes. he looks up in his big ol chocolate brown eyes. cupcakke. she had started crying because she was so magnificent, he couldn't help but cry.

"boi y u Cryin" his bandmate asked and he looked up. "y'all i saw the most beautiful woman rvr im jungshook" 

"but it is forbbidddeneneed for y'all to date pardner" said manager. when was their manager a texan?

jungkook runs up the stairs bekuz elevator was brkoen. he knock on cupcakke door. "maaam?" he looked up and saw the most beautiful blonde curls ever. his wig!!! jungshook!!?

"stop looking at me wit Dem big ol eyes" she says, and he is invited into her room. unaware of pennywise recording their comrnevastiom and sending.it to koreaN tabloids.


	2. the papapapapaRazzi

pennywise took out the bubblegum dumb dumb looking ass picture from his polaroidid, he turns around and walks to his hotel room.

he dips the photo in water and hung zuh photos zuh. anger washes over him. How could jungkook have survived his poisioned genitalia???? that was. A really fucked up fic, he thot to himself.

"jungkook is a stupid thot, im going to expose him"

after an hour he published the photos online, and waited soon to follow, as he heard crusty white paparazzi kids outside cupcakkkkkkes door wow that. A lot of KS

he smirked evilly as his red ass nose stuck out against his crusty skin as justin shook his head. What a shame.


	3. no

im not finishing this due to salty bts stand telling cupcakke to kys so


	4. Lol

she's ok so im gonna continue is gon be poppin


	5. oh worm?

manager looked at the news article with a shaking hand, he was beyond furious, he couldn't believe jungshook was found having an affair with cupcakke!!!

he was so angry he felt his Texan accent slip away "what is the meaning of this????" "Idk" said other members. "Understandable." Said manager.

Pennywise continued to print out the articles and forums, for cheating on him, revenge. justin slammed his fist into the computer. "stop pennywise, kahled wouldn't want this," penny imagined a sad dj kahled and asahd looking down at him in disappointment, he cries.


End file.
